His Pet Rat
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: His name is Nezumi and just like his name he is a rat. Literally.


A/N: First No. 6 fan fiction, hopefully I've done the series some sort of justice.

Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 nor the characters assorted with the story.

* * *

**His Pet Rat**

His name is Nezumi and just like his name he is a rat.

Literally.

Nezumi is actually a pet rat to a young boy. This young boy is a strange child; he is very much unlike any other child or person in the entire world. No, it isn't his bleach white hair nor is it his blood red pupils. No, it is his purely innocent and possibly airheaded personality. The boy is the definition of complete optimistic charisma. Just so purely angelic this boy is. He always has a smile on his face, a blinding wide teeth showing smile. At a glance, no one would have known all the sufferings this young lad had gone through without breaking through his wall, that unbreakable wall that no one is allowed to pass except for Nezumi. For strange reasons unknown to Nezumi, the young boy always broke in front of him while wearing a mask of happiness around others. Imagine this; the kid was only thirteen, thirteen and already filled to the brink of hardships with the strength of hiding behind a guise of security. With only his mother caring for him the young boy holds up strong making every one's lives easier while causing his to be far more difficult. Nezumi finds it strange that the young boy is like this although it is understandable. He always wondered 'Why couldn't the young boy just be free?' This young boy who lives for others simply couldn't find it in his will to live for himself. Nezumi hates seeing him suffer in silence around others while he wails behind them, in front of Nezumi. The only thing he is grateful to this odd personality of the young boys is that he saved Nezumi's life. The young boy was only eight years old since that fateful day. That faithful day they had first met was…eventful and Nezumi, although being a rat, remembers it clearly.

It was raining when they met and it was the oddest and scariest meeting they had.

_The young boy is running desperately across the street as the downpour of the rain pitters against the earth. He is losing breath and is feeling so damn tired from running, running, running. He looks back not stopping his movements and from the sight behind him his eyes widen in fear. The blood pumped faster through his veins as he jetted forward so terribly afraid. He gritted his teeth fear creeping over him even more as he felt the water splash harshly against his bare legs. The burning feeling of his muscles cramping almost forced him to stop and fall but he kept pushing further and further. Hopefully, he prayed further away from the screaming men chasing after him. He could feel it. He could feel his body tiring out and slow down considerably but he wouldn't stop moving forward. He knew his body is practically limping almost brokenly forward and he can hear the footsteps of the men behind him laughing at his predicament. He ignored everything thinking only about the freedom. Hopefully._

_Everything happened so fast. A large rough hand pulls at his shoulder pushing him to the ground. He could feel the hard impact of cement hit his back. He didn't make a sound. No, he couldn't make a sound. His body was just so tired, so painfully tired. How long had he run for? How far had he run? He honestly didn't know nor cared. He wondered how his mother would feel when she saw him…would she smile at him? Hug him? He could feel it the sweet freedom. A hand crept inside his pants warping around his flesh, that action knocks him out of his trance. He screams, kicking and punching the two men holding him down. 'I need to get away!' The men holding him down were thoroughly amused by his actions. They didn't expect him to bite and kick them in their jewels though. Hollering in pain, the men let go briefly giving the young boy a chance to run and run he did. He runs away from them just as they let go and he wouldn't let the sore muscles in his body stop him anymore he has to get away into his mother's safe arms. He hears the shouts of the men behind him, hearing their voices harden his resolve to move faster. The young boy ignored everything in the world around him focusing all his energy into running. He looked forward in shock seeing a dead end. He turned into an alleyway hiding behind a dumpster. He sat breathing in sharp intakes of breath as quietly as possible. He blinked his eyes as he stares at a strange creature in front of him. It is a rat. He knew right away that this rat was a strange one, with its dark blue coat and piercing grey eyes. The intensity the rat's stare was paralyzing him. A clatter from the opening of the alleyway shocked him. He could hear their voices again he looked at the rat wide eyed as if pleading for help. It seemed the rat understood as it nodded its head and seemed to lead the way. He looked at it dumbly but followed anyways. The dark blue rat crawled into a hole in a wall small enough for the young boy to crawl through but it was hidden earlier so he hadn't seen it. Crawling through it he got up and followed after the rat running on foot through the clustered gap between the two buildings._

_The young boy continued to run now chasing after the rat that is helping him. The rat ran out of the small space and the boy followed. He found himself in front of a police station. The rat scurried up the stairs clawing at the glass door. The boy followed after it; picking it up in his hands he pushed the door open, alerting the entire office of his arrival. The many officers looked at him in shock, the condition of his physical appearance is horrifying and they started running towards him. _

_He sits there with several officers waiting around for his mother to come. He refused to look up at them as he stared at the rat the entire time. One of the officers had asked to rid of the rat he held but he refused that not wanting to part with the saver of his life, rat or not. His mother ran inside the office, charging towards him in shock and scooping him up in her arms crying her heart out._

That day Nezumi was just doing his business when a beautiful and strange boy with white hair and pupils the colour of red intercepted his path. He could tell something was terribly wrong with the heavy wounds the young boy's almost bare body littered. He led him away from the men that shouted after him and towards the police station where he would get the help he needed. It seemed the boy was kidnapped some months ago by an unknown group with unknown reasons. It seemed that the boy's hair and eyes were originally brown like his mother's but it would appear that the kidnappers used experimental drugs on him before his escape. The young boy told them everything they needed to know and answered mostly all their questions expect for one. He wouldn't answer them no it was he couldn't. What did the ring leader look like? He would blank out and have a distance look which scared his mother into tears again. That was the same day the young boy took him in. They were together as he slept on top of the boy's chest as he lay on the hospital bed. The young boy was petting his head admiring his deep blue coat in wonder. Although he was once again told to remove Nezumi the young boy flatly refused not cooperating with the staff at all. His mother was amazed at his stubbornness something he never had before the incident. When the young boy told his mother why the rat was important her eyes watered and she thanked the rat before leaving the room her son stayed in. She spoke with the staff and they left the boy with his rat alone. The young boy picked him up so they were face to face and smiled with a slight strain yet breathless amazing the rat.

"_Thank you for saving me, Nezumi" The rat merely blinked. The young boy stared at the pretty rat with beautiful stormy grey eyes. "Why don't you live with me?" The rat tilted his head in confusion. "My name is Sion. Can I call you Nezumi?"_

Nezumi knew right away that the boy lacked creativity but he still found a way to surprise him. You see there is something special about that day that Sion doesn't know about. Nezumi was not a random rat on the street; rather he was a pet rat to another person. Well he wasn't sure if he really was a pet or not just that the strange man took care of him. He could remember quite vividly how the man looks and the activities they would perform on him. Well, Nezumi did say it was an eventful day.

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
